Dear Beloved Nephew
by Little Italian
Summary: This will hold our past, present and future. We probably quoted a mad man just then, not unlike that of our "father", but things happen. If you find this, our dear nephew Dorian, please do not read further than this paragraph until you are twenty. Can't mess up the time, now can we? Our beloved nephew... We beg you, believe every word you will eventually read in this. You don't..


_This will hold our past, present and future. We probably quoted a mad man just then, not unlike that of our "father", but things happen. If you find this, our dear nephew Dorian, please do not read further than this paragraph until you are twenty. Can't mess up the time, now can we? Our beloved nephew... We beg you, believe every word you will eventually read in this. You don't have to accept it, but think of it and believe._

 _Dorian, Mana didn't mean to leave you. It was completely on my part, I'm afraid. I, your uncle Nea, a Noah, am at fault for the Earl finding you. For having caused Mana to lose his already unstable mentality. For turning him into an Akuma for the first time. For forcing your Innocence to activate and having you kill your father. For using you. For controlling you. For putting my will in you. For turning you into a Noah. For you being my host. For keeping things from you. For scaring you, giving you nightmares as you woke up on time more than you could count as you were unwilling to blink, terrified by my Noah self that visited you in your dreams. Dorian, there are so many things that I'm sorry for and even more that I do not regret yet am sad that they affected you so. I don't care if you scratch this out in a fit of hate, just read through to the end. I'm crying now... can you still read this? I can't see... my eyes burn. I can't say sorry, as I am dead and it would mean nothing on a piece of paper. I can't tell you via our connection, as that would only make it worse. I just wish I wasn't so blind, Dorian. That's all I can tell you, at this moment._

 _Sorry, nephew. Nea will be out for a long while. Oh, he just locked himself in the closet... Dorian, I apologize but this will have to be short. Nea will go so far as cutting himself or burning. He's real depressed with all that he did, especially to you and I. He hates himself. Dorian, know that Nea and I love you so much that we would die for you. Every time you can't go on, we'll give you that extra push. When you can't breathe, we'll give you some our own air. In return, cry for us when we can't. Scream and rave because we aren't on that plane anymore to so do. Dorian, I love you. You were the only thing I could have asked for, since Mana and Allen died. You, who only knew how to act as Red and later Allen, created a new Allen and eventually became who you are now, my son Dorian. This turned long, didn't it? It seemed I lied... I knew my jokes weren't funny, by the way. When I went to hang myself that one time, I actually would have if you didn't show genuine fear. I was prepared to, even with an audience. I'm such a clown, what can I say? Don't stop, keep on walking._

 _Allen's birth name may have been Dorian Gray_ _ **(hence D. Gray in D. Gray-Man)**_ _. He was named Red not from his hair_ _ **(he had red hair, NOT brown, officially)**_ _but from his deformed red arm which we are later told is his Parasitic-type Innocence. He became Allen when Mana's, his adoptive father's, dog died_ _(who was named Allen and possibly named after our Allen's older self)_ _._

 _When first meeting Mana and later on traveling with him, he was too mature for his age and also a brat, incredibly rude, and surprisingly vulgar for a six (continuing on until he was ten) year old. His personality changed a 180 as he became polite, hair turning white from the stress and shock of Mana coming back to life and then he killing his "father". Cross finds him and thus the story of D. Gray-Man begins. However in reality, it had already started._

 _Thirty five years ago, actually. All with two brothers. Arthur Weasley and Bilius Weasley, the middle one dead and therefore unmentioned. Nea C. W. Walker II (whose name is mistakenly spelled as Neah) and Mana D. C. W. Walker II are the two twin sons of Bilius D. C. Weasley. The Walker brothers changed their name when their father, knowing of their deep hatred of their ancestry, accepted their want of forgetting the Blacks. He let them forge their own path that was neither Black or Weasley._

 _The Blacks were rumored to be cursed, the first of their line turning into a mad man. Adam W. Black was his name. He fathered Sheril Camelot B. and Tyki Mikk B.. Sheril's daughter and son are Road and Wisely respectively. Tyki had not married nor had children biologically. He did however adopt Toraido and twins Jasdero and Devit. Shortly after, a Fiidora, Maashiima, Maitora, and Lulubell joined the family. Even later was Raasura. Nea D. C. Walker too joined after being found unconscious by Adam. This was the ancient and most noble House of Black, also labeled as "the Noah Family". They were all believers of Noah who was said to have built an arc (of which is misled to be a ship). Some, most notably Nea and Raasura, held a much stronger belief than the others._

 _Noahs are the Apostles of God himself, having powers unimaginable to all but the best of daydreamers. The Noah Gene, which arises in humans, succumb to their hatred of what humans had done to Noah, their memories of their past life returning. They embody their memory, personalities forming from them. Noah are distinguished by their golden eyes, dark skin, and seven crosses on their forehead called stigma._

 _The first Noah is Noah, known to the rest of the world as Adam (taking on the title of the Earl of Millennium). The second is Toraido, Noah of Judge. Third is Joido (Tyki Mikk), Noah of Pleasure. Fourth is Dezaiasu (Sheril Camelot), Noah of Desire. Fifth is Wisely, Noah of Wisdom. Sixth is Fiidora, Noah of Corrosion. Seventh is Maashiima, Noah of Pity. Eighth is Skinn Bolic (Raasura), Noah of Wrath. Ninth is Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams. The tenth and eleventh Noah, since they are twins though two separate beings, are Bondomu (Jasdevi, also known as Jasdero and Devit), Noah of Bonds. The twelfth is Rasutoru (Lulubell), Noah of Lust. Thirteenth is Maitora, Noah of Ability. The fourteenth Noah is Nea Walker, Noah of Destruction._

 _Nea, angry with his twin brother Mana for trying to get involved with the Earl, and angry with how the Earl was simply using him to get to Mana and the other humans, kills off the Noah family one by one. Before he could get to Road, Adam turned Mana into a demon, an Akuma. Mana became Death himself, abandoning Nea. If a fit of rage, hatred and sadness, he commits suicide. The Noah eventually are reincarnated before being killed again by Nea C. W. Walker. Adam and Road are too gone this time around, no other Noah ever resurfacing again._

 _Nea, having found the reincarnation of his twin, is in ecstasy. He had a rather rude awakening as Mana remembers him, stabbing Nea as his last memories were that of Nea betraying him. Nea, left for dead, cannot truly die as he was blessed with Noah's Will. He suffered until he took his soul from his body, promising that if he was reborn with a brother, he would protect him lest another god comes into being._

 _Nea C. W. Walker II was the youngest child of two. His older brother, Mana D. C. W. Walker II, cherished him. They were never more than two feet apart from one another, having such a fear of being alone to the point of needing to bathe together. Eventually, as they grew, they could do their own things alone. They still shared a room and bed, never more than five feet apart. As teens, their bond only grew stronger with this arrangement. As young adults, they were more than simply brothers._

 _Not many were surprised when Nea started to cling to Mana, but were intrigued by his blushing face when Mana had whispered into his ear or kissed his cheek. People suspected that they were dating, but many waved it off as heavy sibling teasing. That was technically correct, but no one knew for sure. As the days went by, those who rejected the thought began to question themselves as they saw one in the other's lap. Sometimes it was the intimate-looking way Nea breathed on Mana as he spoke, possibly biting him. Or perhaps even the moment when Mana kissed Nea on the lips. At first, everyone without a doubt took that for their bond. It certainly shocked them and their father when Nea, seemingly forgetting he was in the open air, attacked his brother's lips with such fierceness and sweetness it was hard to look away._

 _They had tried to hide their relationship, they really did. When Mana had wanted to speak to Nea about what he was feeling, his brother became red in the face and locked himself in the bathroom only to walk out an hour later with a grumbling stomach. Eventually, when he had started to have strange thoughts about the one who was his brother, Mana pinned him to the floor before he could escape and kissed him. Nea told him he was scared at what was happening, not liking the feeling he had in his chest when he was touching skin with Mana. Nea always had trouble with human emotions and thus could hardly express any. Mana begged Nea to give him a chance, even going as far as to sleep in a different room to give his brother time to think. Nea didn't let that happen, hesitantly agreeing to have Mana guide him._

 _Arthur, the twin's uncle, was shocked at the events which had transpired. He quickly accepted it, seeing why they had not wanted their relationship to be known. Nea more so than Mana, though he wasn't necessarily "affectionate" as aggressive, or understood why he felt what he did, clearly understood the anger and hate when he saw other couples like them. It brought something he hadn't known in a long time, fear. Because of this, Arthur didn't tell his family as only immediate family of Bilius saw. He wouldn't dare betray them like that, wanting to give them a chance to tell his wife and children._

 _In their last year of Hogwarts with William "Bill" Weasley and Charlie Weasley as year-mates (though three years above), the Walkers came to the Weasley's for Arthur's birthday. As the moon's light shined on the Walker's dark, tan skin equivalent to a mid-shade of brown, lighter depending on who you ask, two pairs of gold eyes shined brightly, one much more darker than the other. Holding hands tightly, sides tightly pressed together, they quietly told their cousins of why they were as close as they were. Only Percy, the third oldest brother, had any real objections. Molly, Arthur's wife, and twins Fred and George felt a bit odd, not knowing what to think. Ron and Ginny were too young to even acknowledge what it meant, let alone even know about it. Bill and Charlie quickly congratulated them, smiling widely, saying to ignore Percy. The two almost drowning in worry and hurt, turned pink as they shuffled closer together, earning a laugh._

 _Years later when Ron entered his second year, Ginny her first, tragedy struck the Walkers. At first news of hearing Ginny being taken, the young couple flew over to the Burrow, helping a incredibly distraught Molly and Arthur. Even Percy didn't have the heart to hiss at their appearance. This is where our story begins._

 _~M. D. C. I & N. C. W. I_

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Assurance**_

 _ **Mana's POV**_

I sat to the right of Molly, holding her hand while Arthur sat on her left, rubbing her back. Nea walked over after talking to a subdued Percy, kneeling in front of the older woman. He smiled gently at her, setting his hands which I knew were cold on her cheeks. As her brown eyes met his gold ones, he spoke in a whisper. It was still loud enough to reach the ears of the others in the room, however.

"She is alright, Aunt. If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles and really appear your age. You're not a clown, only Mana and I can do that and get away with it." Here he paused to wipe away a tear, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Listen to me, my dear Aunt Molly. If anything, weasels make their paths and determine their luck on their own. They don't let fate or even the gods play with them. They're strong creatures, and Ginrevia is just only of the smaller ones. That doesn't make her any weaker, though. I bet you that she'll come home all dirty, you hugging her and crying before scolding her for what she's done. Then you'll send her to get cleaned up, wiping away the dirt that got on your mahogany floors. You'll hold her tight, keeping her in your sight. Aunt Molly, you are a beautiful weasel with the heart that any lioness mother envies." He kissed her forehead, wiping away some more tears as he sat next to a stiff and frozen Bill. He began to rub out the tense muscles as Charlie placed a hand on Percy's shoulders.

Arthur never minded how Nea acted with his wife. Nea was a natural magnet to the opposite sex. I sigh as his failed attempts in seducing them to get me jealous. It never worked, since I knew he wouldn't ever really leave me. I shook my head, clearing away those thoughts as one of Hogwarts's owls fluttered to the window ledge. Nea, who was the closest, untied the letter from its leg. It then left as he opened the envelope, reading whatever words written. I watched his back as he stiffened, form shaking. I could feel his anger and fear waft off in waves, his breathing loud and heavy. Bill blinked, turning to him.

"Nea? What's wrong, Cuz?" He wasn't given a clear answer, gloved hands dropping the letter as a clean, black shoe stomped on it once before he started walking to the fireplace. When I caught sight of my brother's face, I paled and stood, grabbing his arm. His head whipped around, black hair of the Black family seeming rather ominous.

"You won't stop me-" I interrupted him, my fears becoming true. He was going to go after her, even at risk of losing control. If he lost control, it wouldn't even be worth it.

"No Nea! You won't! If you lost control-"

"I won't lose control! I definitely won't hold anything back once I find that son of a-" I put a hand over his mouth, glaring at him before removing it. He glared back, gold eyes blazing before he ripped his arm from me.

I promptly turned him around, kissed him and then slapped his face as hard as I could. A silence heavier than the last came forth as the sound of flesh on flesh echoed loudly. Nea fell to the wooden floor, face full of shock. His cheek was already showing heavy signs of bruising, a few scratches. I pulled him up by the collar to eye level, forcing him to meet my eyes. I ignored Molly's gasp and the other's shouts as I kneed Nea in the gut. He coughed, a few flecks on blood hitting my face as I kissed his injured cheek, hand ghosting over his abdomen before sitting and pulling him down with me. I placed his head in my lap, hands running through his hair. I brushed away his bangs, gold eyes almost glowing. That was really the only thing that set us apart, aside from our hair.

"Nea, you most certainly _will_ lose control. You'll lose it, and since there's a high chance of seeing an unconscious little sister, you'll lose yourself and possibly hurt her too. The worst part is that you think I'd go along with it, _staying_ here!" A few tears fell from my eyes and onto his slightly dazed face. He was trying to comprehend my emotions, even now. I smirked slightly but it faded as he gripped my hand.

 _'So cold... is that how Ginny is right now, cold and lost inside her mind? Sight slowly becoming blurry as she looks for the light?'_

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was doing it again... I opened my eyes again when Nea moved, sitting up. A bit of blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He pressed a hand on my cheek, smiling sadly. Anger was still in his eyes, but he was calmer. More firm. More sturdy.

"You're right, like always. Sorry for making you sad, Mana." I shook my head, chuckling as he wipes away my tears. "I'm sad and angry about what happened to Ginny, but I am worried about you. To worry is to care yet to also fear for someone." He nodded slowly, face blank. Probably remembering how he mislabeled his past feelings. I smiled even wider.

* * *

 _ **Nea's POV**_

I stared at the kitchen wall unblinkingly, face as dead as my eyes as my knee bounced up and down, my lip swollen and raw from my constant biting on it. I think Mana said that this feeling was one of fear, called anxiety.

My leg stopped moving as my mind wandered to the one thing I didn't want to think of then. Mana's abduction. A whimper came from my throat as I walked into the living room yet again, heads lifting up by reflex even if they already knew who it was. How many days has it been? No. It's been a month. My dark, tan skin was completely lacking of color. Golden eyes almost gray as I walked on weak legs without a sound.

I had stopped eating, unable to keep anything down two days ago. I also haven't slept for a week, not blinking as much as I should have. My eyes burned, but I dared not close them. If I slept, I'd see all the possibilities of what was happening to Mana.

Beaten, whipped, insults, mental torture, humiliation, various forms of forced dominance. There were so many things I came up with and so many, _many_ more that I had yet to know of. I breathed out a shaky breath, almost hearing him screaming my name. My chest burned around the empty, dark hole, wanting to cry. I had no more tears to spare, save for the ones I refused to let fall. Those will be for Mana, when we find him.

I jerked, startled at a heavy hand on my shoulder. I squinted at who I thought was Ron-no, that's one of the twins-okay, Charlie. Whichever male it was, I saw their weak smile. I blinked slowly, as if remembering something. Oh yes, I've been here for the month that Mana's been gone. It's been a month, right? Yes, it has.

"Nea," Oh, it was Percy. That's new. Wait, oh dear... He never liked Mana nor I. "You should go rest, you're about to fall on your face." I stared at him for a moment, my brain slowly processing what he said. He waited patiently, as if understanding.

"I can't sleep," I spoke for the first time in... days? "I... I can't... sleep..." I shook my head, how could he suggest such a thing? I walked over to the couch, almost sitting on Ginny. When I almost fell, she helped me back up without a word, holding my hand. Ron walked over and sat to my right-I mean left-taking my other hand. They squeezed them tightly, hands warm. I sighed, jumping yet again as even warmer hands were placed on my shoulders, kneading firmly and slowly.

"Just close your eyes, Nea. We won't let you dream." I turned my head slightly to see that it was Bill behind me. Charlie grabbed my attention my tapping my leg, kneeling in front of me. He smiled-or grimaced, they looked the same to me, really-holding up what I knew to be a sleepless draught of the dead or something of another. I blinked slowly again, fear obvious in my eyes and voice as I spoke.

"Sleep... it's a funny thing, isn't it? Or is that your brain? If you dream, you have the choice of seeing what you want, good or bad. If you don't dream, you're fine. Fine is better than good, you won't care as much. I..." I winced, flinching as my head throbbed, maybe that was my arm. I felt a finger tracing-oh. Yes, that was Ginny, who had pushed up my sleeve to trace a very recent cut along with numerous others. I felt it on my other arm too. Ron... Charlie frowned at me, disregarding my previous babbling.

"Nea...are you... are you hurting yourself? Cutting?" I hesitated, enough sense still in me to think on what to say for such a thing. I eventually nodded, turning my arms over so they saw the burn marks. He suddenly looked very sad for me, anxious I think it was, a hand reaching out to lightly skim over it. I winced again, straining to not rip my arm away. He pulled my sleeves down, patting my knee. "Sleep," He said. I sighed, leaning my head back over the back of the couch and against Bill's toned torso.

"I'm so scared to sleep... and if I do, what if I don't wake up in time to see Mana, when we find him?" Bill's blue eyes met mine, smiling warmly at me. Something prodded at my chest. I twitched at the uncomfortable feeling, choosing to ignore it. "We'll get you up, don't worry. First word of Mana, we'll wake you up. You'll be the first one to see him." I stared at him, the feeling in my chest getting stronger as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I let out a haggard breath, eyes widening as I realized what I was feeling. I wanted to cry, to scream. I was in _pain._ I choked on what seemed to be nothing, holding back my sobs. I squeezed my eyes tightly, hands gripping the two youngest members of the family.

"I just... I _miss_ him! So much! We couldn't even bathe alone when we were younger, our fear of never seeing the other so _incredibly_ strong... I can't even think straight! I'm happy to be together with Mana. Fun things, happy things... Even sad things, I want to feel those together with Mana. If Mana's not there... _there's no meaning!"_ I had shouted the last part, curling into a ball as arms in various angles hugged me tight. Deep, shuddering breathes and high pitched whines came from me as I trembled. Yet I still dared to not cry. The tears were for Mana. _When_ we find him.

Body even weaker than before and even more tired, I slowly relaxed in their hold as Bill began to rub my shoulders again. Head against Ginny's shoulder, I held Charlie's and Ron's hands and she stroked my head. "Can I be... selfish for once? Can you stay with me as I sleep?" I didn't open my eyes again, quite aware of my hot face despite how it made my headache worsen ever so slightly. Feeling a hand pat my cheek, I knew their answer. For the first time in a long time, and the first time ever, I slept dreamlessly. It was a fine void of black indeed...

It seemed like only a second later that I was being woken up, a voice whispering in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, noting how Ron and Ginny still were by me. It was Molly-

"Nea, we found him. We found Mana, don't you want to see him?" My thoughts stopped. Eyes slowly widening, I shot up and dashed past Molly. I nearly pulled the backdoor off its hinges, standing in the doorway.

I breathed heavily, eyes racking everywhere for that familiar hair to like mine. I eventually found it, kneeling under the great pine tree. I let out a huff of air, running forward. I began to slow, my smile fading as I took in his state. Normally neat hair dirty, clothes severely ripped and torn, multiple bruises, cut, scratches and various others littering his body. I froze when I saw the blood, however. Eyes slowly trailing up, a million scenarios going in and out of my mind, they stopped at his waist. I took a few more steps forward, my blurry vision clearing. Bruises that were of hands were on his hips, from what I could see. Noting how he kept moving to relieve any pain or tension from his lower self-I stopped. I could only stare, shoulders shaking as I heard his muffled sobs.

"...Mana?" I whispered out. His head shot up, hope glinting in those dark orbs that I love so much. It hurt me, him hoping. Maybe I really did hear him call me for help?

"Ne...a..." He smiled, not at all concerned about his hoarse voice. "I'm a terrible clown, aren't I?" I stopped breathing at that.

Someone...

...broke...

...my...

...Mana.

My knees shook with rage, pupils getting smaller as I saw red and white. White that would soon have crimson red blood splattered all over it. I didn't even notice Mana yelling at someone, probably a Weasel, to stay in the house and to put up strong wards and to call Dumbledore.

A whimper escaped me as white hot pain flared up on my forehead. I reached up, tears falling. My breaths came in small gasps now, a hint of a scream that I couldn't get out in it.

"Nea..." My eyes met with Mana's as he slowly stood, clearly in pain. He stumbled forward to me but stopped when I glared my now glowing gold eyes at the bruises on his hips.

 _'I HATE THEM! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO MY MANA?! HOW DARE THEY DEFILE HIM AND TOUCH HIM?! I HATE HUMANS FOR THIS VERY REASON! THEY CAN NEVER KNOW THEIR PLACE, TOO ARROGANT TO EVEN GIVE A SORRY! I HATE ALL OF HUMANITY! I'LL KILL THEM, TORTURE THEM, BEAT THEM, DANCE IN THEIR BLOOD AS I LISTEN TO THEIR SHRIEKS FOR RAPING MY MANA!'_

A voice not unlike that of mine, only full of power, merged with my own. I embraced it, falling to my knees as blood began to pool out of my eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

 _"I TURN MY BACK ON HUMANITY, NEVER RETURNING AS I CURSE MY FATE! I WILL FORGE MY OWN PATH IN THE NAME OF NOAH! I AM THE FOURTEENTH NOAH WHO DESTROYS EVERYTHING, I AM NEA!"_ I then screamed in pain, crying tears of blood as my skin turned even darker, lines appearing on my forehead. I didn't notice that someone, Dumbledore, had moved Mana away from me. Nor did I notice the wards he had set around the Burrow and myself.

Dark waves rippled off me like throwing a pebble in water, black tendrils lashing about. They dug deep into the earth, not physically harming it besides killing everything it touched in an instant. I clenched my head tight, anger still having a strong hold on me besides the pain.

 _ **'They hurt him. They hurt our Mana! WE'LL KILL THEM!'**_ I didn't question the voice in my head, agreeing with it subconsciously as I coughed up blood. it splattered onto the dead grass, hitting my face slightly. Dead eyes glowing and tired, my sore throat thankfully chose to stop abusing my torn vocal chords. I fell forward, body limp as the dark matter that came from me crept forth, going into my body.

 _'Who are you?'_ I asked the voice, ignoring Dumbledore and Bill who were beside me, apparently have taken down the wards. I faintly saw a crying Mana thrashing in Charlie's and Arthur's arms. I could hear him, screaming my name. I closed my eyes, despite voices telling me not to.

 _ **'I am your inner Noah, Nea Campbell Wesley Walker II. You can call me what you wish, but I am the Noah of Destruction, the Fourteenth. I am Noah's most strongest memory and emotion. He made even God bow down to him when he unleashed his anger. Rest now, Nea. Rest and I'll heal you. When you are recovered, we'll see about you helping Mana.'**_

I didn't answer it, passing out. I succumbed to the darkness that welcomed me, hugging me without touching me. Seeing it without really seeing it. I kept a strong hold of it, even when there was no reason to. The darkness, besides Mana, has always been there to comfort me in the most dire of times. This was no exception.

I woke up with a silent gasp. Without really knowing where I was, I weakly pushed myself off of the bed, jumbled mind attempting to find the bathroom, or a mirror. I eventually found it, eyes narrowed as a means to force the blurriness away. A strangled sound came from my throat as I brought a hand up to cover the most of my face. Seven crosses had, apparently, disintegrated the bandages around my forehead. Seeing some black, I remembered it from before, that dark matter stuff.

I took off the rest of my bandages, not at all missing how my skin is nearly five times darker than what it was. My eyes seemed brighter, too. I leaned heavily against the sink, hands gripping the sides tightly.

"Who... am... I?" I whispered out. Despite sounding hoarse, my voice was slightly deeper, richer, more tempting, inviting, more sensual, a hint of a melodic tone in it. Like it was mine, yet I owned not a single bit of it.

 _ **"You are me. I am you. We are Noah, we are Nea."**_ I jumped, startled. My eyes refocused onto my reflection-why is it moving on it's own? The reflection smirked back at me. He had no injuries, despite being me.

"You're... Nea?" He nodded, seeming proud yet sympathetic for me. I sighed, blinking slowly. I must have not slept long, if I'm still this slow. "What does it mean to... be a Noah?"

He cocked his head to the side, as if studying me. _**"Noah, the real one, was told by God to make an ark. Eventually one thing led to another and Noah became, well, a Noah. The ark he built was and wasn't a ship. I built another ark, being the only one able with having direct genes from him. We can be reincarnated. I won't give you any of your previous memories or explain more until you're more... stable."**_

I blinked again. Just as I opened my mouth, I gurgled. I knelt next to the toilet, keeping my eyes shut tight as I threw up. I jumped when arms wrapped around me, a chest pressed against my back. I heaved, doing my best to breathe and to keep whatever it was down. A hand ghosting over my face, I opened my eyes to see that I was throwing up blood. Lovely.

I moved to a sitting position, head back against whoever it was. My jaw was numb and limp, mouth open. I faintly felt blood trickle down from my mouth but ignored it. Eyebrows together, I focused hard on who held me. Then I wanted to hit myself. Only one person would do this...

"Mana?" He hummed out a yes, softly kneading my torso. I groaned, shaking slightly. "What died and crawled up my ass?" He laughed at that, kissing my forehead gently.

"Either yourself or your brain, I'd like to believe." I smirked back, taking one of his hands in mine as his other softly stroked me. I growled, closing my eyes. He hummed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine whenever he occasionally licked or blew on my ear. I would gasp softly each time, something in my chest extremely content.

"Nea, can I ask you something?" I opened my eyes to see Mana hesitant. I just realized that he was cleaned up, in new clothes. Besides for the lingering scratches and bruises, you wouldn't have ever noticed that something was wrong-how the _hell_ didn't I notice those cuffs?! They still have chain links on them! I nodded, biting my lip.

"What exactly did you do to yourself while I was gone?" I adverted my eyes from his being when he asked this, choosing to look at the wall. Are we still in the Burrow? I couldn't tell...

Mana kissed me softly, shaking. When he pulled away, tears pooled at his eyes. He whispered his next words, stabbing my heart with how hurt he sounded. "Please tell me... Nea!" I sighed, he hugging me close to him.

"Pull up my sleeves... besides those, I've been either subjecting myself to imagining what's happened to you or refusing to eat and sleep." He did as I said, tensing when he saw the scars. They showed even more with my skin being darker, now. Some were still tender. He ran his fingers over them, ignoring my hiss of pain. I had done them in a line, wrist to elbow on the top of my arms. Feeling him turn them, I felt guilty when he gasped. The burns were entirely new, probably no more than a week or two old. Part of the burns curled up and over to the top side, but not enough to be noticeable unless you know what you're looking for.

He pulled an arm up, licking the forearm. I gasped and yelped, thrashing weakly to get out of his hold. He was easily stronger than me. I could only concentrate on how hot his tongue was, how rough it felt against my skin. I moaned quietly, shaking. This feeling was new. I didn't like it but... I _craved_ it.

He did the same to the other arm, making the feeling increase. I shuddered, whimpers coming out every few seconds. I squirmed, his free hand rubbing my legs. As he kneaded my inner thighs, I practically melted in his arms.

"Mana..." I whispered, eyes half lidded. I wasn't given an answer, his mouth moving to my neck. I bit my lip hard when he began to suck lightly. His warm lips pressed against my cold skin, placing a hand over my mouth as I let out a rather loud and suggestive moan. He eventually let go, kissing my neck.

"Nea," He growled in my ear. I shook, he biting my ear softly before continuing. "Don't you have any idea how much this hurts me, to see what you've done to yourself?!" He bit my ear hard, my yelp muffled by his hand. He removed his hand, scratching my torso raw before blowing hot air on the abused skin, lightly brushing his fingers over it. I let out a quiet but harsh yelp, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

 _'This is nothing compared to what happened to him,'_ I thought, watching his tears spill over and onto my face. _'This isn't even close. I can't even compare. I deserve everything he gives me. I just sat there, drowning in self pity while he was being raped!'_ I closed my eyes, grabbing his hands. Putting them together, I cupped mine around his and pulled them to my forehead, letting his thumbs run over the crosses. It hurt when he did, but I took it in stride.

"I know... this is nothing to what happened to you. I don't care what you think of me, just know that I won't ever willingly leave you."

Silence met my ears as he pulled me up, leaning me against him. As he wrapped an arm around me, leading me out of the bathroom and the room I woke up in (which was white with various machines in it, a hospital room), I couldn't help but feel slightly comforted by the fact that something had settled between us, pushing us closer together.

"We were told, since you've been out for four days, that you can leave when you woke up. If anything other than you throwing up blood popped up, we'll come back. Something got into your bloodstream, your system trying to filter it out. The family's in the waiting room." I nodded, suddenly very tired. Four days? That's it? I need more sleep...

As soon as we stepped into the room, seven redheads surrounded us, hugs from every direction. I would have fallen to the ground if Mana wasn't there. I blinked and lightly pushed them away, eyes wide as I grabbed Mana's shoulders, eyes scanning his form.

"Holy shit, can't believe I forgot. Mana, h-" He rolled his eyes, annoyed, and flicked my nose.

"Baka Nea! Don't cuss in front of children! And I'm... well, I'm decent. You're going to the Burrow and you're staying there. Neither of us will leave the house without the consent of each other and every other person in the house." I only nodded, letting go of his shoulders. It was more than what I could ever ask for. A godsend.


End file.
